


Promise Kept

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Natasha Romanov Lives, Post-Endgame, Touching, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: When Steve brought Natasha back from Vormir, Laura didn’t ask questions; she just took Natasha into her arms and promised she’d never let her go.
Relationships: Laura Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Marvel Femslash Drabble Exchange 2020





	Promise Kept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



Laura couldn’t stop touching her. Running her fingers through her red strands, kissing her forehead, her nose, her lips, the spot underneath her jaw that made her laugh. Her fingers trailing over her arms, her breasts, her belly.

“I’m okay. I’m here,” Natasha would murmur against Laura’s lips, over and over, but Laura couldn’t stop.

She needed to feel her underneath her fingers, needed to hear her breathing in her ear, needed to confirm to herself that she was real and she was here and she was hers.

When Laura had come back from being Snapped and Natasha had been gone … When she had found out what Natasha had done to save everyone … Laura had thought she’d never be whole again, never be okay again, never be able to breathe again.

It had been the longest week of her life, that week without Natasha. All she had wanted was one more moment, one more touch, one more kiss …

When Steve brought her back, Laura didn’t ask questions; she just took Natasha into her arms and promised she’d never let her go. Promised she’d take care of her forever, promised she’d show her how much she was loved.

She’d taken her home, cleaned her wounds, stroked her hair, whispered soft words into her ear when the nightmares came, and she had loved her. Every day and every night. With touches and words and smiles.

They hadn’t talked about it — what Natasha went through, what Laura went through — not yet anyway. They would someday. But as Laura leaned down again to press her mouth to Natasha’s, she knew there was plenty of time for that.

For now, she was going to wrap her arms around her girlfriend and love her as best she could. After all, she had a promise to keep.


End file.
